


gotta type fast

by wonderminterplus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A collection of Sonic the hedgehog drabbles set in the Sonic Movie canon.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	gotta type fast

“Yeah, colds are no fun.” Maddie said. “But at least now you won’t be on your own and sick.”

Sonic still looked fairly miserable but nodded.

“At least that..” he said.

“Go lay down. I’ll get you that tissue and look at what we have for cold medication.” Maddie said.

Sonic for once shambled instead of ran into the living room.

Tom took the day off to stay home with Sonic. This was after all the hedgehogs first time being sick while in this new home after all. And both he and Maddie wanted to make sure that Sonic knew he would be cared for and not left alone when not feeling his best.

Sonic was camped out on the couch in the living room with blankets, pillows, and bottles of juice to help make sure he stayed hydrated.

“This stinks.” Sonic complained again. “I’m going to miss the baseball game today.”

“I’m sorry about that. ” Tom said. “But I’m sure you wouldn’t want to make the kids at the game sick.”

“No.” Sonic mumbled, sliding down into the bundle of blankets he had chosen to cocoon himself in.

“And hey. We can have a movie marathon.” Tom said.

At the mention of movies Tom brought up a Fast and the Furious movie up on t.v. Any action movie was a perfect Sonic movie and being stuck in the house and laying the couch for awhile was a perfect time to watch some favorites over again.

Ozzie joined Sonic and Tom on the couch as Tom sat down and they settled in to watch movies.

Sonic made it half way through the movie before the effect of feeling drowsy from both the cold and the medicine he took earlier caught up. Not even Sonic was fast enough to out run a much needed nap. 

Sonic fell asleep with Ozzie curled up next to him.

Day three since the beginning of the cold and Sonic was starting to feel a bit better. He still was coughing a bit but a bit of his energy was back. Enough that he could stay away longer.

He continued to camp out on the couch and his line up of action movies were mixed in with some t.v shows.

“I think that guy is bidding way too high on that dining set, don’t you think Ozzie?” Sonic asked Ozzie as the dog continued to lay on the couch next to Sonic.

Ozzie did not show a sign of any different expression in response to Sonic’s question. 

“That’s what I thought.” said Sonic.

On the game show the price of the dining set was revealed, it’s price much lower then the contestant had guessed.

“I told you!” Sonic yelled at the screen before a small coughing fit took him.

Day four and Sonic was feeling better. He could breathe without feeling sore. And the coughing had stopped.

“Finally!” Sonic said, able to breathe without sniffling.

“Hey Tom, Maddie! I’m feeling better!” Sonic cried as he ran into the kitchen.

“That’s great.” Tom said, coughing a bit.

“Oh no! You got a cold now!” Sonic said.

“Looks like it.” Tom said with a sniffle.

“Colds do tend to go around in families.” Maddie said, bringing a glass of orange juice to Tom. 

“Well, Don’t worry.” Sonic said. “I’ll be the best at making sure Tom is taken care of. Do we need any more cold medication or other cold stuff? I can be there and back in seconds.”

Sonic was good to his promise, and being provided the money was able to buy what was needed. He even picked up some fresh made chicken soup form one of the more home style restaurants.

Now it was Tom who was camped out on the couch. General cold related necessities around him.

“Want to watch a movie?” Sonic asked.

“Sounds like an idea.” Tom said.

So Tom, his hedgehog son, and his dog spent the day on the couch, watching action movies.


End file.
